


baby, you're mine

by sapphireblu



Series: Of Lust and Love [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Daniel finally realizes that he is in love with his best friend.It should be as simple as that.





	baby, you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> if you squint, you might find :  
> [guest!Minhyun, ninja!Jaehwan, mentioned!Jisung]

Daniel sure he has been read a lot of cliché love story between best friends that turns to lover, but he didn’t believe it would actually happen in his real life. It comes into his realization just a week ago when he really felt so sour when a certain girl that happens to be his childhood friend slash his neighbor slash his best friend told Daniel that she actually crushing on someone. A certain someone that happens to be Daniel’s biggest misery in life, Hwang Minhyun.

“Niel-ah,” He replies nonchalantly as munching his bowl of popcorn when he heard his name being called by the girl whom clad on her pajama, as they have their movie night at her house that night. “I have a crush on someone.”

“Who?” The blonde hair male still didn’t take his interest into the conversation, because it’s always become a repeating cycle between them since long time ago. She will having a crush on someone, confessed and then got rejected right away, and Daniel would console her heart break. He, somehow, becomes bored.

The movie holds a supposedly surprising scene but it’s not actually the thing that surprised Daniel. It much a certain name of someone that rolled out from her tongue that makes Daniel shriek in horror. “WHAT?”

She throws him the couch pillow and Daniel didn’t have a time to dodge it, so he got hit right away. “Yah! Lower your voice!”

Daniel threw his almost empty popcorn bowl to the table as he shifts simultaneously as he hugs the couch pillow that thrown to him earlier. “Are you even serious this time?” He asks in disbelief.

She nods.

“Why it should be him?” He eventually snaps. “Amongst all of the people on earth, why it should be HWANG MINHYUN!?”

And then Daniel could see how lovesick his best friend is every time she got a new crush on someone.

This time, he is so done.

 

###

 

Daniel didn’t know why Minhyun always happens to snatches everything that belonged to him, right in front of his eyes.

It started as simple things. Minhyun wins over Daniel on the sport days on their elementary grade, in which escalated into student body president election on their high school days, to Minhyun snatched away the girl that Daniel supposed to confessed to because Minhyun did it a day before Daniel does, even the slightly older male later dumped her just a week later.

Hwang Minhyun happens to make Daniel’s life full of misery, literally.

That’s solely according to Daniel himself.

So, when he knows that his best friend is having a crush on the same Hwang Minhyun that Daniel ever refers to, he won’t let it happen. Never.

 

###

 

It comes into another weekend when Daniel heard her story about the same Hwang Minhyun person and he becomes petty, but it didn’t go unnoticed by her. She is just too absorbed in her story about Minhyun this, Minhyun that, Minhyun here, Minhyun there, Minhyun every where.

He, then, fake a yawn.

She shifts, looking not so amused. “Yah, Kang Daniel.”She folds her arms from where she sits on the swivel chairs on Daniel’s room, drags herself to inspect the fakest act Daniel had thrown. “Did you ever listen to my story?”   

He shrugs, carelessly. “Just told me when you already dumped by that almighty Hwang, that, I, Kang Daniel, will ever listen to your story again.”

She, then, storms out from his room with such furious look on her face.

 

###

 

Daniel wakes up from his nap to such a commotion on the living room. He overlooks from his room on the second floor, but it just another playful banter between his mom and the said neighbor girl. Her face somehow become so red, that Daniel himself never seen it before.

He, then, overheard.

“You have such a good looking boyfriend, don’t you?”

_Boyfriend?_

“No, he’s not my boyfriend.” He heard her denied. “He’s just a friend from work.”

_Who?_

“Really?” Daniel’s mom asks in disbelief. “Such a friend didn’t do what a boyfriend should have done, darling.”

_Who did what?_

She smiles shyly, an expression that Daniel would eventually retort when there are only both of them.

“Minhyun such a great guy.” It’s his mom voice. “I would fall in love with him too if I am on your age.”

_Great! It_ _’_ _s Hwang Minhyun again_.

Daniel rushed his feet back to his room and slams the door shut, startled both people downstairs. They look at each other with such a confused look, then his mom sighing in defeat.

“I don’t really know what’s gotten into that kid these days.” She smiled bitterly. “Help me to talk with him, will you?”

The younger girl nods, but didn’t really promise anything. As long as she knows Daniel, her best friend never put such an act, even sometimes he is literally annoying to her liking. They fight, but usually it only takes a day, even just hours to them being in good terms again to each other. They can’t stand not to talk with each other as Daniel always become so constant on her life and otherwise.

So, when Daniel becomes this petty, she really didn’t know what to do.

 

###

 

She hasn’t talk to Daniel for three straight days and it’s been the longest time they never talk to each other. It’s not that she didn’t put an effort to actually talk to the other male but Daniel seems avoid her lately. She sent him text but never get replied, a phone call that become a missed and everything in between.

“Is Daniel bothering you again?”

A voice startled her, as she put her phone back to her pocket, and the ponytailed girl only giving a firm smile. Minhyun leans on the large window frame, fiddling on his phone, always so observant but looking all too dreamy into her liking and she didn’t know why her heart starts a little bit faster whenever he is around. She hasn’t confessed to Minhyun yet, because this Daniel thing is more important at the moment.

“Oh, have you done with the task I give you last time?” He suddenly asks, straighten out his body. “Just put it on my desk after lunch later on, okay?”

She nods eagerly and they part ways after the short break in between daily jobs. She really has a lot task to do and Daniel shouldn’t occupy most of her thought of the day, but it really can’t help. Somehow she feels a little bit empty without the bunny tooth looking male on her side.

She didn’t know that she would miss Daniel so much.

She sighs.

 

###

 

The said male is walking out from his house, on a particular Friday night, and supposed to go where his friend is already waiting, but he got his feet on an abrupt stop as he glancing on something – _or rather someone_ – on his next door. Daniel didn’t know why he should be hiding himself when the scene unfolds before him.

She standing tall with an angling face as the other male in front of her also angles his face to meet hers. If Daniel is on his usual self, he would snickers on the couple when he passing by, but he didn’t know why he is frozen on his spot.

Today, he actually isn’t himself.

There is a tight knot on his chest that he didn’t even know its even there on the first place. It’s somehow suffocates him whenever he sees her, sees her laughing but it’s not him to make her laugh, sees her smiles but it never directed to him. He knows that he no longer sees her in the term of best friends that he could be fooling around with.

_Is it too late now for him when he just realizes his feeling?_

When he saw the couple part ways, he walks out from his spot, casually stealing glances to the girl. She looks at him too, about to say something but Daniel beats him a second too fast.

“Congrats.” He mocks. “Looks like you already got Minhyun wrapped on your fingers, don’t you?”

“Niel, it’s not –“

Daniel walking fast, passing her and didn’t even looking straight at her face. She sighs as her eyes never leave Daniel’s figure, even after the said male is already nowhere in sight. It’s somehow become more awkward between them, after she agrees on Minhyun’s idea.

She really didn’t know why she is agreed to the idea on the first place.

 

###

 

_“_ _I_ _’_ _m sorry._ _”_ _Minhyun puts his comforting smile after she confessed her feeling to the taller male._ _“_ _You really are the good girl, but I can_ _’_ _t accept your feeling._ _”_

_She puts her practiced smile, telling herself that it wouldn_ _’_ _t affect her anymore._

_“_ _It_ _’_ _s okay, Minhyun. I_ _’_ _m –_ _“_

_The said male reaches out his arm._ _“_ _But I can help you._ _”_

_She then looks confused._ _“_ _For what?_ _”_

_“_ _I can help you realize someone_ _’_ _s feeling._ _”_ _He smiles again._ _“_ _Trust me._ _”_

 

###

Daniel looks at the couple with mixed feeling. The male hands wrapped around her figure with so much protectiveness and the smile never leave their face. Sorry, scratch that. The smile of the girl looks so contented, much happy. Daniel never seen her smile as bright as today, or if she ever put that smile, Daniel is the one that too blind to ever notice.

Jaehwan pats his shoulder sympathetically as they walks past the couple, rushing to somewhere they should go within fifteen minutes. Jisung already awaits them and he didn’t want the older male to wait any longer, so Daniel tears of his eyes from the couple, even the knot of his chest become so tight than its ever be. It somehow pained him.

“He already left.” Minhyun whispered as quickly as pulls out his hands and she smiles bitterly. The taller male comforts her again this time. “You really didn’t tell him anything, do you?”

“Daniel still avoids me.” She says. “I really want to talk to him but he seems didn’t want to see me.”

Minhyun just hums as the answer is as clear as crystal to him but he didn’t want to involve any deeper. If Daniel didn’t still do anything after this, he might knock out some senses from the younger guy. They have been too foolish to even notice their own feeling.

 

###

 

They can’t stay forever like this, so Daniel decided to confronts her on a particular day, when he just back from his dance practice and the said girl spotted to be lounge alone in front of her house, fiddling herself with her phone for whatever thing she may looks up to. She is startled with Daniel sudden appearance.

They look at each other for a brief second before tear their eyes off.

“Uhm, can we talk?” He asks, sheepishly as he rubs his nape, looking somewhere but the ground nears her. “Now?”

There is quite long seconds before she gives a nod and Daniel sits on the reserved empty spot next to her.

An empty silence.

“…”

“…”

“I –“ “Why –“ They both start in unison, but Daniel gestured her to speak first.

“Niel-ah,” She called in, hence the syllable itself somehow sounds strange on her mouth. “Why did you seem to avoid me at all cost these days?” She dared herself to ask. “Did I do something wrong?”

He huffed. He knows that he has been petty since he knows when but it still hard for him to admit all these jealousy things. He didn’t suppose to have that feeling, but he can’t help it. Really.

“I –“ He pauses. “I just don’t like it when you talk about _him_.”

She tilted her head, angling a little to look at Daniel. “Who?” Her brows furrows. “Minhyun?”

_Especially that name_ , he said grumpily in silence.

“Yeah.” He shrugs, replies with such a casual tone he trying to portrays. “That person.”

She just didn’t get his intention. “Just – _why_ , Niel?” She confused. “Why it’s suddenly related to Minhyun after all?”

Daniel didn’t know if he or the girl before him just too dumbfounded. Many years of being best friend really helps to learn about each other a lot, but when it comes to their own self, everything seems a bit blurry. So, he needs to make everything clear now.

“Listen, I –“

He didn’t have the right words to say but he needs her to know something. _His feeling_.

She is all ears. “Say it.”

Daniel fidgeting on his seat, it’s another second of silence before Daniel finally letting those words out, straight from his lips.

“It’s because – “ He hesitates, pausing for a second. “Because I like you.” He mutters under his breath.

“You – “She doubts her ears for now. “What?”

Daniel scratches his hair. “You – heard me.”

She blinks in confusion, trying to absorb all the information she just heard. Even she knows that Daniel likes to joke around as much as he easily laughing over small things, but the bunny toothed male would never joke about serious matter. Oh, the courtesy of being best friends for years.

But she still confused.

“How come?” She sounds disbelief. “Just – _how_?”

Daniel replies in silence. He also doesn’t know how it could be happen, because it’s just happen on him.

“Since when, Niel?” She asks again.

“Since – “ He puts his lingering eyes on her again, before looking somewhere else. “Since I hate seeing you with Minhyun, not me. Since I hate to know that you look happier with him than with me. Since I realize that I ain’t see you as my best friend anymore. Since then.”

He finally said that and didn’t even regret it later.

She looks quite taken aback as they bask in silence after that, not knowing what to say or what to do after the sudden confession. They look at different direction, but mostly into the deserted ground before them, long before Daniel calls in, a soft tone that she never heard before.

“Hey, you didn’t have to answer me right away, you dummy.” He then chuckles lightly, easing the feeling that somehow becomes more awkward between them. She still didn’t look at him by time passed and Daniel doesn’t know how why he feels quite desperate.

“Look at me, please.”

She tilts her head and the seconds later she only knows there is a soft lips landed on hers. Daniel kisses her, pouring all his feeling, a longing feeling that left unsaid. She closes her eyes, absorbs everything that screams Daniel. After a while, she instinctively moves her lips languidly into the rhythm that Daniel had been set. It’s slow but comforting at the same time.

When they look at each other later, they didn’t need to say anything because their gazes already say it all. It’s still surprised her but she smiles, reaches out for the taller male before her.

“Are we good now, Niel?”

He puts the same amount of smile.

“Never been better.”    

 

###

 

It’s another commotion on such a weekend when all Daniel wants only his beauty sleep. He wakes up groggily and overlooks from his window frame on his bedroom on the second floor. There is a loaded van in front of his house and he suddenly remembers that his mom ever said about her vacation with her friends not so long ago. He glances into his next door neighbor that puts such the same commotion and a sly smile appears on his face.

He needs to make sure that everyone is already left when he jogs out from his room and fly his feet to the said neighbor.

“Babe?”

He calls in as soon as he enters to the living room and when he spots a figure that seems didn’t recognize his arrival, Daniel sneaks from behind. He wraps his hands around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulders, a common gesture when he seeks for any affection from her, even before they establishing their relationship into lovers, but somehow, the gesture become more intimate.

“Kang Daniel, you’re heavy.” She says without even bother turns herself around.

“Oh, how you’d know it’d me?” He fakes his surprise tone but then laughs.

“What brings you here then?” She asks then glances at the clock on the wall. “Isn’t the movie start at five later?”It’s just eleven past something in the morning after all.

He huffs.

“I didn’t feel like to watch the movie.” He then said, turning her around. “Let’s just doing something else.”

She furrows her brows and smells that everything Daniel would suggest later won’t be any good to her, but she still gets herself to ask anyway.

“What do you want to do then?”

Daniel leans closer, head tilts into a certain angle. “This.” He said, before locking their lips together.

 

###  


She didn’t know how they end up on her room with their lips still locking and hands roaming each other body. She should have known that _it_ would eventually come anytime, but she didn’t expect it to happen on such a broad day light. She must have seen it coming when Daniel always takes any chance to suck the breathe out of her lungs, not to mention that the taller between them put such a longing stare whenever it’s just the two of them lounging around.

“Niel.” She calls between their kisses. “It’s still afternoon, you idiot.”

He smirks, before put his hands on her waist as she did the same on him, leans ever to closer to each, not leaving any room between them. “What’s the matter then, babe?”

Daniel got his answer with such a prominent pink on her cheeks and eyes looking elsewhere but him. He finds it cute and molds their lips together again as soon as he heard her moans because Daniel is trying to open up her and slides his tongue. Their lips move ever so fluidly against each other and Daniel wants more.

He then finds her arms casually circling on his nape, pulling him closer as they shared another kiss. Their head angling so many times as Daniel shed his own shirt in between, showcasing his solid abs with so much proud. She rolls her eyes widen when he directs her arms to be putting on it.

“Do you like it?” He asks when he felt her fingers traveling in so much adoration and when they exchange glances, he knows he did the right thing.

“Very much.” She replies before Daniel crashing their lips again.

They shared kisses for countless times, becoming heated by time comes and it didn’t help when they finally clad with only bras and panty on her, boxer on Daniel’s. The orbs somehow become darken as they look at each other but Daniel very much noticed her blush that spread across her cheeks. He smiles, assuring that they will be doing well for whatever that about to come.

 

###

 

She whines, as much as she could when Daniel’s hand expertly unclasped her bra and put a gentle massage on both of her fully growing breast, when her lips are being sealed for God knows how many times now. She moans when she felt her nipples are going harder under Daniel’s hand supervision and it didn’t help that she also feels so humid in between her legs.

She reached Daniel rock solid abs again and the taller male growls when their flushed lower body makes such an intimate contact. His manhood starts to becoming harder and tight, nudging for attention in between. She gasps on their friction.   

“Niel-ah …” She calls in with such a hoarse voice, trailing hands to his boxer band and the male look at her with utmost attention. “Let me take care of you first, hm.” She demands with such a face that too sinful ever for Daniel’s own liking.

Daniel’s grunt heard when she gives a feathery touch on his still covered hard-on manhood, teasing with light strokes in between. His eyes were never left when she slides down his boxer, about the same time she slides down herself too. She looks too much in awe when she makes the first contact with now restrictions free Daniel’s hard as rock manhood and the said male almost, almost lost his senses.

Her hand goes to work first, giving a taste with another light feathery touch and strokes before her sinful tongue gives a swirl motion on his tip in between. He lowly growls when she speeding up her hands movement alternating it with the swift motion of her swirling tongue before guiding it far to reach her throat.

She chokes and Daniel’s breath starts to turn shallow.

Daniel’s hand then tugs her hair, makes a sinful eye contact when she still knelt herself down and her pretty little mouth was too absorbing on Daniel’s own length, making so much noises that sound too lewd to his liking. She chokes down herself again and Daniel felt that he maybe can’t handle it anymore if she is going with her torturing action later on.

“Fuck!” He hisses, too loud and clear, and it’s only bringing a smirk from the girl below him.

“Do you like it?” She tends to ask, but her hand movement is nowhere to stop and Daniel almost – _almost_ – reach his own fantasy.

He didn’t – _or can_ _’_ _t_ – reply directly because the feeling is too much for him to bear when she gives another sensuous licking as she guiding it back to her throat again. He, then, tugs her hair again, to get any of her attention.

She sensed it. Daniel’s spurt with no warning as much as her womanhood starts to become too wet to her liking. She chugs it down even its taste never been too familiar for her. Daniel’s lowly growl is one kind of her favorite tone by now.

She gives satisfied look when they exchange gazes again before crash into another kiss, giving Daniel a taste of himself. He grunts but pulls their flush bodies too close to each other. She whimpers into the kiss.

“My turn.” Daniel mutters under his breath, but too clear for her to hear as she being pushed with a loud thud on her own mattress. The taller male climbs on her, traps her much small frame on his hovering figure, as his lewd fingers uncovered her lower part in no time.

She gasps in no time as Daniel lower himself down and put such a gesture to wider her legs. He overlooks at her once before hoists her legs to his shoulders and working on his skillful tongue that makes her breath starts to hitch. It’s her turn to make such noises.

Daniel didn’t even care with his hair being pulled so harshly as the same time she arches her back as he speeding up his tongue movement down below. She moans in every move Daniel makes and it’s quite fuel up his ego to make her screams his name. He needs to work harder.

He crashes their lips as she looks so hazy when Daniel puts his finger inside her. One by one at a time and she stifles a cry when Daniel trying to opening her up by an advance scissoring movement. He smirks when her silent cry is all Daniel needed to see as he hits her wanting spot with his skillful finger only.

“You really liked that, hm.” He teases but didn’t deny that his manhood starts to twitch into its full force again. He molds their lips before giving a seductive whisper that darken her orbs.

“Do you want something more?”

 

###

 

He hoists her up as he rolls on his back and both are whines when their ever so sensitive parts on the body making its contact. She puts a sinful movement of how much she needs Daniel to fill her up, teasing back and forth with her so wet entrance. Daniel grunts but didn’t do anything to stop but steadied his palms on her waist.

“You little slut.” He calls in between his ragged breath and her moans. “Do you really want it so bad, huh?”

She nods with her so ever lewd expression that Daniel ever known and it’s enough to make the said male growling inside. Even being best friend for years, it still surprised him to see her unknown side, like today. He didn’t know that she has a wild side beneath her innocent surface. But he felt relieve that it’s him that she choose to show it.

“Niel-ah …” She lowers herself to reach Daniel’s lips, half wanting half desperate. “Please, I want you.” Her plea awaken Daniel’s own beast that a sly smirk appears on his handsome face.

He pulls her closer by her nape, adding the full amount of desire that he didn’t know it was there before. “Do you think you could handle it, babe?” He provokes her.

“C’mon, Niel.” She didn’t look to eager anymore to wait as she straighten her back, makes a crouching motion on now stiffly standing Daniel’s manhood. Her face that looks so desperate it what makes Daniel finally makes a move.

He nudges her entrance by small amount of his tips but it’s already makes her whines loudly. She holds her breath when Daniel is trying to make another intrusion by filing her up slowly, without even breaking their eye contact. The warmth that engulfed him later when he finally puts his length fully inside her is too much to be said on words. They reach out each other hands, giving strength as she slowly calming down from her high just to be fill up by Daniel’s.

“Move?” She gives uncertain look when she looks at Daniel black orbs but nods weakly after seconds. The male then snapping his hips that elicit moans and he decided that he likes the sounds, so he did for a few more snaps. When Daniel didn’t bucking his hip, she casually makes a circling move with her own hips, whimpers and Daniel feels like that he is already sent into seventh heaven.

She puts her hands on Daniel’s abs as the said male make more sounds with his snapping. Her breath hitches again when he finally got the perfect spot and it becomes a loud whine when Daniel become more abusive by the time comes.

“Louder, babe.” He said in between his frantic moves. “Scream my name.”

She did.

“Ah! Niel, baby! Yes, there!” She cries. “G-good baby, don’t s-stop!”

“Niel!” She screams again. “Yes, g-good!”

Daniel grunts as she clenches his inside by her walls, and then unclenches it. Repeatedly, until he lets out a hoarse growl and turns their position. He puts a demanding kiss about the same time he shoves deeper, even it’s possible. She mewls.

They didn’t know how much time already pass because the only thing they care about now is their own release. Daniel’s race, she’s cry. Daniel’s shove, she’s whine. Daniel puts an act and she reacts at the same time, endlessly.

She pulls Daniel closer as she sensed it, tangles their lips, muffled the out loud scream of his name when her body trembles with her release. Daniel slower his pace, pampering kisses on her now so flushed body as he praises her of doing so much good job. She stifles a cry.

“It’s okay, baby.” He said on a hushed tone. “You’re doing well. It’s okay.”

They look at each other when Daniel is racing for his own release and kiss her senselessly when the pace become faster too her liking. He growls when he finally reached his bliss, filling in her inside with his hot and thick cement, before put another kiss as his body trembles into another release. He pulls out before collapsing on the unoccupied bedside, too tired to even open his eyes.

Outside, the sun is shining so brightly, clouds are moving into its peaceful pace but both of them are fall into a deep slumber. The wind breezes so softly, not even signaling that they are in the middle of the hottest day of the summer of this year. Daniel opens his eyes for a little while, looking oh so lovingly to the girl before him, mouthing a heartfelt _I love you_ , before fall into deep slumber once again.

 

###

 

“Daniel?” His mom called from somewhere downstairs. “Daniel?”

When his son didn’t give a reply, the middle aged lady shuffling her feet casually to Daniel room, open the unlocked door but finds no one. She is sure that Daniel is already home few minutes ago when she heard his steps climbing on the stairs but it’s strange that she can’t find him. She then just shrugs and close the door without even noticing there is another pair of slippers attached next to Daniel’s bed.

“Yah, Kang Daniel.” The girl whispers with hushed tone as they hiding on his closet. “Your mom is looking for you.”

“It’s okay.” He crashed their lips. “She might just think that I’m going somewhere again.”

She replied with the same amount of intensity before voicing out her mind.

“Have you already told her that we’re dating?”

Daniel shakes his head. “Do you?” He asks back.

“My parents know it already.” She said. “They are kind of expecting it.”

He hums nonchalantly before molds their lips again about the same time his closet being open and showing his mom stands with both her hands attached on her hips, smiling ever so knowingly. “Oh, there you are, lovebirds!” She ushers them out.

“You already know it, mom?” Daniel asks, but slightly showing their interlaced fingers.

The middle aged lady sighs contentedly. “Call it a mother instinct, darling.” She then ruffles his son hairs and smiling. “Let’s come down, dinner’s ready.”

Daniel then hugs his mom, his happiness is so radiant that she got to teasing him. “See, Daniel is a grown up puppy, so you need to be ready whenever he hugs you.” She winks to the younger girl.

The said girl chuckles as Daniel whines. “Mom~”

At this certain time, Daniel has been sure that none of the cliché love story between best friends turns lover would have a perfect ending like his own.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> well, I enjoyed writing this one   
> but quite rushed for the ending section  
> hope it'll enjoy to read too ;)


End file.
